Things are Changing in the FAYZ
by Frostbite711
Summary: New kids come to the Perdido Beach: Ruby and her brother, Kyle. But there is something strange about them, something that they're keeping secret. Sam is still dealing with Zil and Drake, and with the new kids, it's just to much. Then when there is an accident, the shocking secret is discovered. -DISCONTINUED
1. Where'd he go?

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ruby walked forward, head down. She sighed softly as she listened to her father drone on and on about something that she didn't care about. All of a sudden, he stopped, and the feet she had seen just disappeared.

She looked up; her father was gone. She looked at her brother, Kyle who was looking at her in confusion as well.

"Where'd he go?"

"He disappeared."

"What!?"

"Yeah, gone. Poof!" He snapped his fingers to demonstrate.

Ruby rolled her eyes, running her hand through her brown hair. Her blue eyes scanned the forest around them. Then they caught on a flicker of something.

"Hey! What's that?" She called, running over to it, her brother not far behind.

They halted in front of wall of some kind. Ruby put her hand to it and jerked back almost instantly. "Ouch!"

"What?" Kyle ran up to his sister, who had her hand out in front of her.

"It felt like fire, but didn't leave a mark. That's weird."

"Not as weird as tree branches sticking out and disappearing into that wall."

Ruby shook her head. "It's more like a barrier than a wall. Walls are strait, this appears to be slightly curved."

Kyle looked around, then went back to their bags, picking them up and handing one to her. "Well we can't stay here. If all the adults are gone, then we won't survive long out here."

"Kyle…" Ruby put her hand on her brother's chest. "We can survive. You know we can. I can hunt meat for us while you find berries. But only after the food here runs out."

Kyle looked at his sister, green eyes meeting blue ones. "Ok, I guess you're right." He said after some hesitation.

"Let's get some wood for a fire. We'll make one when it starts to go dark."

Kyle nodded and they set off, never straying to far from each other.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter?**

**Next chapter is going to skip several months. Not like there's much to do for this story.**

**See you next time!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Welcome to Perdido Beach

**Updating in hopes of reviews and any followers...  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ruby looked over at her brother, who was packing up their roasted meat and collected berries for the day. She ran her hand through her hair, feeling the pheasent feather in her hair, which crossed over one of the red stripes in her hair.

She hated this, her hair was tangled, only smoothed by her finger combing. And both her's and her brother's clothes where filthy. They planned on going to Perdido Beach, maybe they could get help.

Ruby remembered that day that they had seen a group of four boys and one girl. One of the boys was younger then the others.

After the food was packed, Ruby looked at her brother. "You ready?"

Kyle nodded. She smiled and then they set off, carefully avoiding rocks and the fields that had strange carnivorous worms. They had found out the hard way, by watching an animal walk into the field and get swarmed. Eventually all that was left where bones and a few remains. It had been gruesome.

* * *

They eventually arrived at the outskirts of the town, it was starting to get dark. And there were no lights from the town.

_This is strange. _Thought Ruby. She glanced at her brother, which was shaded in the fading light.

They walked farther in, and Ruby called out, "Hello?"

All of a sudden, Ruby heard gun fire. "Hit the deck!" She shouted, shoving her brother to the ground.

Ruby yelled out, "Stop! Please!"

Then someone else joined her. "Hold your fire! It's just two kids."

Ruby stood up and Kyle got shakily to his feet. "Why did they shoot at us?"

"I don't have all the answers." She hissed softly. Then a boy with shaggy brown hair walked toward them.

"Hi. Sorry about that. They thought you were Drake."

Ruby looked fearfully at her brother. Their eyes met, then they returned their gaze to the boy.

"Drake? You mean the psycho?"

The boy looked shocked. "You know him? I've never seen you before."

"We ran into him on one of the first months that the parents disappeared."

"That the FAYZ was born."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's a term we've come to call this place: Fallout Alley Youth Zone."

"Ah... Well anyway. My name's Ruby, and this is my brother Kyle."

"I'm Sam Temple. And welcome to Perdido Beach."

Sam held out his hand and shook hands with both Ruby and Kyle. Unaware of what Ruby had done when they shook.

* * *

**What did she do?  
**

**Sorry, you're going to have to wait until next chapter!  
**

**Please don't forget to review!  
**

**See ya later!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. Meeting with the Council

***sighs* No reviews. I might just have to yank this out, or put it as complete. (even though it isn't)**

**So, here is the next update...**

* * *

Chapter 3

The two siblings settled for a house not far from the town square. Kyle had no desire to walk so far during the dark hours. He was scared of the dark, so Sam had created a ball of light for them that never went out. He told them that kids had started calling them Sammy's Suns.

Ruby personally, thought it was slightly childish...Then again, most the people here were kids. And how he had managed to create it was a mystery...Nevermind, she too was a "freak" as some called it. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone.

Sam had also filled them in on the big 15, and how to stay in the FAYZ.

Ruby was glad, even if you would be transported out when you turned 15, she didn't want her old life. Her parents were nice, but if her powers were discovered outside the bubble... Not only that, but what would happen to her powers when she "poofed". Would she keep them, or would they go away?

She shook her head. It was too late to be racking her brain that hard. She yawned and walked from the wooded porch into the family room. She then walked up the stairs past the room her brother had claimed. He was snoring loudly, his head hanging off the bed, sheets everywhere, and a foot sticking out the other end. She stifled a giggled before entering her "room".

She sat on the bed and took off her shoes, and slipping on some more night appropriate attire she climbed into the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

She woke to the sunlight flitting in through the windows. It hit her eyes and Ruby groaned. She then grabbed her blanket and moved it over her head. She was _NOT _a Morning person.

Then she felt the blankets pulled away from her face and for a second, she thought it was her mother, until she looked up to see her brother standing over her.

"What!" she demanded.

"Get up. I heard there's a town meeting in a few minutes. And Sam came by requesting us to come."

She groaned again and hid under the covers again. "Go without me. The parents are gone, I'm in a comfy and warm bed, I'm staying in."

"Oh no you're not!" Kyle replied, ripping the covers off her until she was laying on the mattress with only her clothes for warmth.

She opened her eyes and glared at her brother. She growled at him and got onto all four on her bed. Then she started to change.

Her face elongated as dark shaggy fur grew, but just before she could go any farther, she heard footsteps and quickly reverted back to her normal self.

She sat on her calves as Sam entered. "Morning Ruby. The meeting is starting in ten minutes and you need to change and get something to eat. I already brought you some food."

Then with a glance at the two siblings, Kyle on the floor and Ruby on her bed, he turned and left them.

Ruby glared at her brother. "I'll get you back, don't you worry."

"Oh, I won't."

Then Ruby went down to her backpack and pulled out a change of clothes. She then went into the bathroom and changed. Then she searched the drawers, smiling when she found a hair brush and started to comb her ratted hair.

* * *

Ruby and Kyle walked to one of the buildings in the town square, where the meeting was going to take place. As they entered, the kids that where there turned to them. Ruby grabbed her brother's hand and sat in the back of the room.

Kyle looked strait ahead, while Ruby scanned the room and the people in it. There were two girls and four boys - not including Sam and the two siblings.

Sam cleared his throat and began. "Hello council members. I called this meeting because last night we had two strangers come into town." He indicated Ruby and Kyle, which made the others turn around again to look at them.

"Anyway, before we can let them stay much longer, we need to know a more little about them. Would you care to tell us?"

Ruby looked at her brother who nodded. She stood up. "Well, as you all know, we just came here. My name is Ruby and this is my brother Kyle. I'm 14 and he is 13. We are hoping we can stay here for a while, see how you run your town. Obviously you have a system of some sort..." She stopped there for now.

One of them, a blonde girl, asked, "How have you managed to survive for so long out side of town?"

Ruby blinked. "Our father was a forest ranger and so we learned all the different types of edible food. We had even been taught how to hunt small animals like squirrels, rabbits, and fish, and an occasional bird."

"How did you catch them?"

Kyle snorted at that. "We made trapped, duh."

Ruby turned to her brother with a glare and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't be so rude!" Ruby hissed at him.

Sam cleared his throat again and the attention was directed back to him. "Okay, thank you. Now you may leave while we discuss whether you can stay or not."

Ruby dipped her head and grabbed her brother's wrist and hauled him out of the room, still fuming at his ignorance.

Sam watched them go before he turned back to the others and began their discussion.

* * *

**Ooh! She almost slipped there! Be careful Ruby!**

**And good job with your brother! I laugh at my genius: HaHaHaHa!**

**Please, please, please Review!  
**

**Till next time! (Maybe...)**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
